Antipode
by Jadenumb
Summary: Eren hanyalah bocah ingusan yang diusir dari rumah dan tak sengaja memikat hati komisaris hebat dengan manik hijau miliknya. Tetapi bocah hanyalah bocah, apa dia benar-benar bisa menangkap perasaan Levi atau memilih untuk pura pura bodoh?
1. Chapter 1

**Antipode**

 **Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger**

Rating **T** untuk sekarang

Saya hanya buat cerita, karakter dan lain lain milik

Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Levi melihatnya lagi. Remaja bersurai cokelat tua duduk bingung termangu di depan emperan toko. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih lusuh dengan wajah cemong bekas terkena cipratan bencah, mirip sekali dengan seekor anjing yang dibuang oleh pemiliknya. Hanya ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian Levi sampai saat ini,mata hijau zamrud yang dimilikinya.

Hari ini hujan deras melanda daerah Tokyo. Akhir akhir ini cuaca memang kurang bersahabat, hari ini hujan deras esoknya panas menyengat,sangat tak menentu. Levi sedang menunggu hujan reda di kafe kantornya, duduk sambil menyelipkan rokok di bibir pucat miliknya. Dia sengaja duduk di dekat jendela, agar bisa melihat si bocah bermata hijau yang sejak kemarin menarik perhatiannya. Anak itu masih di tempat yang sama, sambil memejamkan matanya menghadap langit,seolah ingin merasakan lebih tetes deras air hujan yang jatuh membasahi wajah serta jelas bahwa dia sangat menyukai hujan.

Levi mematikan puntung sisa rokok kemudian melepas jas hitamnya. Remaja itu kini duduk di dekat lampu jalan setelah diusir bibi pemilik toko, duduk dengan tatapan kosong melihat kendaraan berlalu lalang dihadapannya. Sesuatu menghalangi derai hujan yang turun membasahi rambut maupun wajah sang bocah. Dia mendongak, terkejut melihat payung transparan yang menjulang diatasnya.

Levi datang dengan memegang sebuah payung serta jas hitam di pundaknya. Ini pertama kalinya ia peduli dengan seseorang bahkan yang tak ia kenali. Levi sendiri juga tidak tahu siapa yang menggerakkan hatinya atau memberikan ide untuk menolong anak itu, karena Levi sendiri terkenal dengan julukan si pangeran es. Dipanggil pangeran karena wajahnya yang tampan namun kurang tinggi dan es karena ia begitu dingin dan kasar kepada orang disekitarnya.

"Pakailah nak, lain kali kau harus mencari tempat yang teduh" Levi merentangkan jasnya dengan satu tangan kemudian menaruhnya di pundak bocah pemilik mata hijau itu.

Eren tercengang saat Levi datang dan memakaikan jas hitam ke pundaknya. Ia bingung sekaligus malu, Levi sudah seperti pangeran tampan yang sedang turun dan berkampanye memberikan sembako kepada rakyat jelata di pinggir jalan, bagi Eren.

Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu, mata hijau asri dengan mata hitam kelabu. Tatapan Levi bagi kebanyakan orang memanglah dingin dan tajam, tetapi entah mengapa Eren merasa terselip kehangatan diantara dua bola mata hitam Levi yang menyeramkan itu. Itu terbukti dari cara Levi menatap kedua mata Eren, berbeda dengan cara ia menatap orang lain.

Sebaliknya, Levi menganggap mata hijau Eren memanglah sangat indah dan baru kali ini ia melihat warna hijau yang sehijau bola mata Eren. Tetapi pancaran mata Eren saat ini kosong dan hampa. Berbeda saat ia melihat ataupun merasakan hujan turun. Mereka berdua saling tatap cukup lama.

Levi kini mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dengan dasi yang sudah mengendor serta celana hitam panjang. Kemeja yang ia kenakan agak sedikit ketat sehingga menampakkan lekukan otot punggung dari badan atletis yang dimiliki Levi, meski tubuhnya pendek.

"Te-terima kasih tuan, tapi aku tak apa... Jas mahalmu ini nanti akan ikut menjadi kotor." Suaranya agak serak, mungkin karena kurang minum Akua.

"Siapa namamu bocah?" tanya Levi modus.

"Namaku Eren tuan, Eren Jaeger.. Maaf tapi- "

Kata kata Eren terpotong karena teriakan seorang wanita yang memanggil nama Levi. Rambutnya diikat, kacamata kotak dan pakaiannya agak aneh, poncho dengan bentuk yang mirip dengan katak orang sekitar memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Levi! Sedang apa kau hujan hujanan disana?!" Teriak wanita ini sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Levi.

"Tutup mulutmu Hanji. Kurasa sebentar lagi mata mu akan buta, apa kau tak lihat payung yang aku pegang saat ini?"

"Kau ini bisa saja, siapa anak ini? Apa dia kekasih barumu? Yang selama ini menjadi perbincangan? Kenapa kau tak cerita padaku.."

"E-eh.. tidak nyonya.." sahut Eren gugup,

"Sudahlah Levi, kau sudah tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi dari ku. Kau kira aku baru mengenal mu satu atau dua bulan hah?" kata Hanji sambil mensikut tangan Levi sambil tertawa, padahal tidak ada yang lucu.

"Aku mau kembali, rapat sebentar lagi dimulai. Aku bukan kerbau seperti mu, yang kerjanya hanya tidur di pantry"

Levi pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua pergi menuju kantornya. Hanji juga menyusul dari belakang. Sebelumnya Hanji menyunggingkan senyuman kepada Eren dan bocah itu masih diam canggung dengan pupil matanya yang melebar. Kini hanya ada Eren dengan jas hitam dan payung Levi yang dikenakannya. Eren merasa sungkan dan bingung mengapa tiba tiba seorang paman tak dikenal memberinya jas mahal seperti ini ditambah lagi dengan teman aneh yang dibawanya.

Eren pergi menuruti perkataan paman Levi , mencari tempat berteduh.

* * *

"Hei Levi, Jadi benar kata Isabel kalau kau kini sedang jatuh cinta?" Levi diam tak mengacuhkan perkataan Hanji, sambil minum segelas air.

"Kalau benar, Tipe mu tidak berubah Levi. Selalu yang berwajah manis dan lugu, apalagi bola matanya seindah batu zamrud."

"Levi kalau kau hanya iseng belaka lebih baik berikan kepada ku saja, aku bisa menggunakannya untuk jadi model pakaianku."

Hanji sengaja mengatakan itu untuk menggoda Levi. Levi terakhir kali berpacaran dengan seorang wanita bernama Petra Ral. Namun hubungannya tak berangsur lama, hanya sekitar 1 tahunan. Mereka putus karena Petra ketahuan selingkuh di sebuah bar.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani, kacamata busuk."

Hanji tersenyum lebar seperti kucing yang ada di Alis in Wonderland. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar makian atau cacian yang diberikan Levi kepadanya, mengingat Hanji sudah berteman lama dengan Levi.

"Itulah yang kusuka darimu Levi."

Kemudian salah satu pemimpin dari perusahaan Sina Corp memasuki ruang rapat. Erwin Smith, merupakan seorang pendiri Sina Corp bersama dengan Levi Ackerman dan juga Farlan Chruch. Namanya termasuk ke dalam kategori 20 pebisnis muda yang menjanjikan urutan ke tiga versi majalah Maria. Erwin sendiri punya wajah tampan wibawa juga postur tubuhnya yang tinggi membuat siapa saja terpesona dengan karakternya yang karismatik dan juga ketampanannya.

Erwin memulai rapat dengan membahas tentang strategi pemasaran yang akan mereka gunakan selanjutnya. Ruang rapat kali ini dihadiri para perwakilan setiap divisi, sebagian datang karena takut kena omelan pak kepala Keith sisanya lagi datang karena keranjingan ingin cari muka, agar cepat naik tingkat atau hanya sebatas ingin melihat wajah rupawan para pemimpin mereka.

Levi disebut sebut sebagai otak dari perusahaan. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Levi Ackerman di perusahaan ini,mungkin hanya anak kemarin sore. Meski jabatannya masih di bawah Erwin tetap saja ia disegani oleh seluruh karyawan, seperti mereka menyegani Erwin. Erwin Smith adalah direktur utama perusahaan sedangkan Levi memegang jabatan komisaris di Sina Corp.

Langit malam hari ini tampak redup, tak ada bintang cerah yang mengkilap di langit Tokyo, karena habis diguyur hujan deras sore tadi. Levi memandang langit luar, tak begitu peduli dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sekarang. Bosan, bosan dan bosan itulah yang saat ini dirasakan Levi. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, Levi tak begitu menyukai rapat rapat seperti ini.

Rapat akhirnya berakhir tepat jam sembilan malam. Para karyawan kelelahan, membereskan barang barang mereka beberapa juga terdengar menghela nafas serta mengumpat. Termasuk Levi.

"Levi, apa kau ada acara setelah ini?" kata Erwin saat ruang rapat sudah kosong dan hanya diisi mereka berdua.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau ingin menemaniku minum hari ini? Kau tahu, kita sudah jarang minum bersama."

Levi diam saja sambil menyesap kopi hitam kesukaannya. Erwin menganggap diamnya Levi sebagai tanda hijau.

Mereka turun bersama menggunakan lift. Beberapa karyawan yang berpapasan dengan mereka dengan sopan membungkuk atau menyapa. Erwin membalas dengan senyuman manis atau sapaan balik sedangkan Levi ia hanya menatap datar atau hanya sedikit mengangguk. Walau begitu tak sedikit karyawati yang jatuh hati terhadap pesona Levi.

Levi dan Erwin pergi menuju parkiran mobil sambil sedikit berbicara. Terdengar hentakan kaki seseorang berlari kecil kearah mereka.

"T-tuan Levi?"

* * *

Hai semua,

terima kasih yang sudah mau baca fanfiksi pertama saya, hehe. Saya penulis amatir jadi mohon maaf apabila ada kata yang 'kurang klop' atau cerita yang agak aneh wgwgw. Mungkin disini Levi nya saya buat sedikit 'hangat' tapi nggak ngilangin kesan dinginnya kok.

Jangan lupa review nya yaaa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Antipode  
**.

 **Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger  
**.  
Ch. 2

* * *

"T-tuan Levi?" kata Eren takut-takut salah orang.

Levi menoleh karena hafal betul siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Tepat beberapa senti dibelakang mereka ada Eren yang sedang memegang jas hitam milik Levi. Penampilan Eren kumal seperti biasanya namun cemong yang ada di wajahnya sudah hilang tersapu bersih oleh hujan tadi sore. Rambutnya lepek karena belum mandi tiga hari ditambah kena air hujan. Mau diapakan juga penampilannya selalu menarik perhatian Levi. Levi tersenyum tipis.

"Ah ternyata benar! Maaf aku mengganggu mu tuan. Aku datang untuk mengembalikan jas hitam ini..." katanya sambil ingin memberikan jasnya kepada Levi.

Levi melirik jas hitam yang ada dihadapannya, kemudian beralih melihat mata hijau Eren,manik yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu itu

"Aku memberikan ini untukmu, jadi tak perlu kau kembalikan."

"Benarkah? Jangan khawatir tentang jas ini, aku sudah mencucinya sendiri.."

"Kau mencucinya?"

"Ya."

"Dimana kau cuci?"

"Aku..aku mencucinya di rumah teman..Y-ya menumpang di rumah teman."

Eren terbata bata karena takut ketahuan berbohong pada Levi. Sebenarnya, ia datang kesebuah toko kecil dekat sungai yang dimiliki dan diurus oleh seorang nenek tua. Tokonya sepi hanya sesekali orang datang untuk beli rokok atau deterjen. Eren datang tiba-tiba ke toko itu lalu mengemis supaya nenek itu mau meminjamkan mesin cucinya. Ia bilang bahwa jas ini milik majikannya dan jika ia ketahuan mencucinya dirumah ia akan dipecat. Nenek itu kasihan lalu bersedia untuk meminjamkannya. Setelah itu Eren juga meminta sedikit deterjen dan pelembut pakaian,juga sedikit listrik untuk setrika. Eren memang tak tahu diri.

Nenek itu juga berbaik hati untuk memberikan makanan kepada Eren. Nenek itu bilang Eren mirip dengan cucunya. Eren sangat senang sampai sampai ia memeluk nenek yang sudah tua pula renta itu.

"Aku lebih suka kalau jas itu masih ada aroma mu, Eren."

Kebetulan malam itu sudah larut hanya sesekali mobil lewat di jalan juga hanya ada suara angin malam berhembus diantara mereka. Hanya terdengar suara Levi. Eren melongo seperti orang bodoh dihadapan Levi juga Erwin, entah karena perkataan Levi atau wajahnya yang memang sedari dulu terlihat bodoh. Melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Eren, Levi mengusap kepala cokelat anak itu.

"Aku bercanda nak, sampai jumpa."

Levi kemudian pergi bersama dengan Erwin yang sedang tersenyam senyum sendiri. Eren masih melongo mencoba memahami maksud dari kata kata yang Levi bilang tadi. Wajahnya merona, Eren sekarang benar terlihat manis. Eren pulang dengan sedikit berlari menuju taman dengan langkah yang berisik, karena hanya memakai sendal jepit.

"Tak seharusnya kau meninggalkan bocah manis seperti itu sendirian Levi."

Levi pura pura tak dengar. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju bar dengan kendaraan masing masing.

* * *

Eren menghabiskan malam kali ini di taman lagi, hari ini tepat empat hari sudah dia bolos sekolah. Anak ini pergi dengan membawa barang seadanya. Eren itu memang keras kepala, sekali ia yakin bahwa dirinya tak salah ia tak akan minta maaf kepada siapapun. Ia duduk dibangku taman sendiri, taman kala itu sedang sepi. Dia melamun sambil melihat bulan di langit malam,yang terlihat sangat cerah dan terang, padahal tadi sore baru saja menurunkan hujan, Ia bingung sendiri mengapa cuaca dapat berubah dengan mudah dan cepat seperti itu.

Eren membaca buku sembari menunggu kantuk datang. Eren membaca buku novel roman yang mengisahkan tentang seorang janda yang ditinggal suaminya karena selingkuh, lalu ia jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya. Eren sebenarnya tak begitu menyukai membaca buku,kebetulan novel ini tak sengaja terbawa di dalam Eren membaca buku dapat membuatnya mengantuk dengan cepat. Prinsip Eren kalau kebanyakan berpikir nanti jadi ngantuk. Padahal buku yang saat ini ia baca sudah seperti sinetron yang muncul di tv.

Angin malam tampaknya makin ganas menggrogoti kulitnya. Dia kemudian mengambil jaket kesenangannya dari dalam tas gendongnya. Eren baru sadar mengapa tadi ia tak sekalian menumpang mandi di rumah nenek. Ia mengumpat dalam hati untuk dirinya sendiri yang pelupa. Sekali lagi, Eren memang tak tahu diri. Dia kini sedikit menyesali perbuatannya yang membuat dirinya diusir dari rumah oleh ayahnya. Padahal tadi ia sangat percaya diri kalau ia bisa hidup di luar sendiri tanpa orang lain.

Taman sunyi, pikiran Eren juga sunyi. Dia mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya barusan, suaranya sangat familiar bagi Eren.

"Ereen.."

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Eren berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah gila, karena berhalusinasi soal sahabatnya. Dia menampar pipinya sendiri menggunakan buku yang ia pegang saat ini.

"Eren, kamu itu bodoh atau apa sih?"

* * *

Hai semuaa,

Maafkan saya karena lama nge updatee Antipodee inii,  
sekarang saya jadi enggak sempet karena banyaak urusan sekolaaah...  
Jadi mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan di update agak lama.

Terima kasiih yaa sudah mau bacaa, tinggalkan review juga yaaa :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Antipode**

 **.**

 **Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger**

 **.**

Chapter 3

.

Armin sudah terbiasa bangun pagi seperti ini. Beda sekali dengan seseorang yang sedang tidur tepat dibawah tempat tidurnya saat ini. Eren selama empat hari ini mulai mengembang biakkan kebiasaan buruknya lagi, bangun siang. Pukul setengah enam Eren masih molor di kasur lipat punya Armin.

Armin hanya menghela nafas kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya. Setelah mandi baru Armin akan membangunkan Eren. Kemarin malam Armin akhirnya lega karena telah bertemu dengan Eren di taman, dengan kondisi sudah seperti pemulung yang sudah siap lari kalau-kalau ketemu petugas kamtib.

* * *

"Astaga Armin malaikatku.." kata Eren seraya memeluk sahabatnya itu. Eren meniru dialog serta gerakannya dari sinetron yang sering ia tonton saat mengerjakan PR. Hanya mengganti namanya saja.

"Hentikan basa-basi ini Eren! Kau kira apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Aku kira kamu sakit, tetapi kemarin aku mengunjungimu, paman bilang kamu sudah tidak pulang selama tiga hari.. Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil Eren.."

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Orang tua itu bohong padamu! aku diusir olehnya dan aku juga tidak berniat kembali kerumah itu. Lebih baik tinggal di kolong jembatan daripada aku harus tinggal dengannya!"

"Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan sampai paman Grisha mengusirmu? Apa kau mengambil gorengan tanpa membayar lagi? Atau jangan-jangan kamu membawa kabur sepeda anak komplek?"

"Bukaan itu Armin.. t-tapi" Eren gugup, tak berani lagi dia menatap wajah Armin dengan garang.

"Terus apa?! Katakan dengan jelas Eren!" Kata Armin yang sudah geregetan dengan kelauan Eren.

"Tetapi berjanjilah kamu nggak akan mengembalikan ku kepada orang tua itu."

"Ya, baiklah.."

Eren mulai menceritakan segalanya kepada Armin.

* * *

 _Tiga hari yang lalu Eren sedang duduk dan memakan Takoyaki hangat di dekat lapangan. Saat itu sekolah sudah sepi, hanya ada klub sepak bola yang sedang latihan rutin di lapangan. Eren duduk sendiri lesehan di atas rumput-rumput habis selesai melaksanakan tugas piketnya._

 _Saat sedang asyik menikmati Takoyaki, dia dihampiri oleh musuh bebuyutannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si muka kuda, Jean Kirschtein. Jean melempar botol plastik kosong kearah Takoyaki Eren dan mendarat seperti yang diharapkannya. Alhasil Takoyaki Eren jatuh dan tak bisa dimakan lagi._

" _Hei muka kuda! Kau tahu nggak seberapa sulitnya aku menunggu dan mengantre demi mendapatkan Takoyaki ini?!" Kata Eren seraya berdiri dan mengambil jajanannya untuk dibuang._

" _Ah maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Aku kira itu tempat sampah." Jean mengatakannya sambil menyeringai._

" _Kau ini benar-benar tukang cari ribut ya.. Ah sudahlah aku mau pulang saja." Eren mengangkat tasnya dengan kesal dan berjalan pergi._

" _Oi! Mau aku ganti tidak Takoyakimu itu?" Teriak Jean kepada Eren._

" _Tidak! Nafsu makanku sudah lenyap hanya dengan keberadaanmu disekitar ku." Eren balas teriak._

 _Eren berjalan dengan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah, Jean sedikit berlari mengejar Eren. Kemudian dia menarik tangan Eren._

" _Ayolah Eren, temani aku sekali ini saja.." Kata Jean sedikit merengek._

" _Kesambet apa kau ini?! Sudah lepaskan aku."_

" _Tidak akan aku lepaskan sebelum kau bilang ya." Jean semakin mengeratkan pegangannya kepada tangan Eren_

" _Argh baiklah. Sekarang lepaskan aku.." Jawab Eren terpaksa, kalau tidak Jean benar-benar tidak akan melepaskan pegangannya itu._

" _Nah begitu dong dari tadi.."_

 _Dengan begitu Eren dan Jean pergi kesuatu tempat yang Eren tidak ketahui dan tak diberitahu. Mereka pergi menumpangi kereta dari stasiun dekat sekolahnya. Sampai disana langit sudah berubah redup,gedung-gedung tinggi mulai menyala terang, pemandangan yang biasa menghiasi Tokyo dikalau malam diam saja dan mengikuti Jean dari belakang. Sepanjang jalan Eren dilirik-lirik sampai dicolek-colek oleh para pengguna bahu jalan yang mayoritas laki-laki._

" _Hei Jean, kemana kau membawaku.. Kenapa banyak paman-paman seperti ini sih?" kata Eren sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya yang habis kena toel paman berusia sekitar 40-an._

 _Jean diam saja dan terus berjalan .Eren mulai curiga saat dia dan Jean masuk ke sebuah klub malam yang berisi laki-laki dengan pakaian minim. Ada yang pakai celana hotpants hingga celana dalam ketat yang menonjolkan bagian 'bawah' mereka sampai membentuk._

 _Eren melongo melihat orang-orang disekitarnya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat laki-laki dengan wujud seperti ini. Mereka menari diatas panggung kecil berbentuk bundar dengan sebuah tiang besi ditengahnya. Menari dan meliukkan badan seperti seekor ular yang mencari mangsa. Sedangkan Jean seperti sudah biasa melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Jean mengajak Eren untuk duduk disebelahnya. Dia memesan minuman untuknya dan Eren._

" _Sebenarnya ini tempat apa sih.. Kok banyak laki-laki pakai bra?" Kata Eren dengan lugu sambil menyenggol sikut Jean._

" _Ini Gay Club Eren." Jawab Jean sambil menyeringai._

" _A-apa?! Kau sudah gila ya?!"_

 _Jean tertawa melihat ekspresi Eren yang terkejut bukan main._

" _Wajah mu itu.. Eren lucu sekali, itulah sebabnya aku mengajak mu kesini."_

" _C-cukup aku pulang! Awas saja kau besok Jean."_

 _Eren melesat pergi meninggalkan Jean juga para paman yang menggodanya. Tentu, siapa yang tak tertarik dengan Eren si bocah manis bermanik hijau emeral. Eren pergi melewati ramainya kerumunan orang yang sedang sibuk berkumpul. Kebetulan hari ini sedang ada acara di tempat ini. Saat itu tepat diatas kepalanya dia melihat sebuah plang bertuliskan Shinjuku Ni-Chome. Seketika Eren ingat kalau sempat mencuri dengar teman sekelasnya yang pernah menyebutkan nama itu. Dan kalau tidak salah tempat ini memang distrik di Tokyo yang biasa disinggahi oleh para lelaki penyuka sesama jenis, Shinjuku Ni-Chome atau Gay District_

 _Eren menelan ludahnya saat teringat akan hal itu. Eren kesal karena Jean karena berhasil mengerjainya lagi. Ia tak henti hentinya mengumpat dalam hati. Dalam hati dia juga merasa takut, takut kalau nanti dirinya diculik atau diperkosa. Eren memang suka berlebihan. Akhirnya setelah berjalan kurang lebih 15 menit Eren sampai di stasiun._

 _Sekarang pukul sembilan malam, Eren sampai di stasiun Nakameguro dengan selamat. Dia masih terbayang-bayang dengan penampilan lelaki menggunakan bra tadi yang mengedipkan satu matanya kearah Eren. Eren menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berharap dapat menghilangkan ingatannya tentang Shinjuku dan juga si muka kuda. Eren melihat sekeliling, distrik tempatnya ia tinggal ini memang terbilang sebagai kawasan yang tenang. Terlebih disini banyak pohon bunga Sakura. Itulah hal yang membuat Eren betah tinggal disini walau harus bersama dengan Grisha._

 _Eren menghirup angin malam dalam-dalam, udaranya terasa segar untuknya ketimbang harus mencium parfum om-om di distrik homo Shinjuku tadi. Satu masalah selesai satunya lagi muncul. Kini Eren khawatir dengan Grisha si orang tua. Dia takut ketahuan pulang malam dan takut ketahuan habis dari jalan menuju rumah Eren berdoa agar Grisha sedang tidak berada di rumah._

 _Sampai di pagar depan rumah, dia berhenti sejenak untuk menyiapkan diri kalau-kalau nanti bertemu Grisha. Eren tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya dan kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam rumah. Menurutnya ini lebih menegangkan daripada menonton film hantu. Aman, ruang tamu didapatinya dalam keadaan gelap dan sepi. Eren lega. Kemudian dengan santai ia menyalakan lampu._

 _Klek_

 _Lampu dinyalakan dan sekarang baru kelihatan ada Grisha yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil mengamati gerak-gerik Eren._

" _Dari mana kamu?" Pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuat Eren panik, walau hanya tiga kata. Singkat padat dan jelas._

" _A-aku habis kerja kelompok.. Di rumah teman.."_

" _Kau pikir aku ini bodoh atau apa?! Kau pergi ke Shinjuku kan?!" Grisha membentak Eren. Eren diam saja. Dia berpikir keras siapa yang memberi tahu Ayahnya itu._

" _Tidak! Aku pergi ke rumah temanku yang ada di Shibuya."_

" _Kau masih berani menjawab ya.."_

 _Grisha melangkah mendekati Eren yang berdiri kaku dengan wajah yang menghadap ke lantai. Grisha menarik rambut Eren keatas dengan kuat kemudian menampar wajahnya dengan keras._

" _Bawa barang-barangmu dan pergi dari sini.. Kau hanya membebaniku dan mempermalukanku. Mirip sekali kau dengan ibumu."_

 _Eren masih diam. Dia terkejut dengan perlakuan Ayahnya. Selama ini dia memang kasar kepada Eren tetapi ini pertama kalinya dia menampar Eren._

" _Jangan bawa-bawa ibu. Kau bahkan tidak lebih baik daripada seekor keledai."_

" _Sialan memang kau! Aku tak sudi punya anak seperti kau." Wajah Grisha memerah karena menahan murka. Eren kesal dan kemudian naik keatas menuju kamarnya._

 _Eren mengganti pakaian dengan perasaan kesal. Kemudian dia mengambil tas ranselnya dan memasuki pakaian-pakaian dengan asal. Eren diusir dari rumah oleh Ayah kandungnya sendiri. Apapun yang dilihat dan dirasa penting akan dia masukkan asal kedalam tas. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya kini ia sudah turun dan kembali memakai sepatunya. Sebelum keluar ia berteriak dengan lantang._

" _Aku lebih baik jadi gelandangan ketimbang harus tinggal seumur hidup denganmu disini."_

 _Brakk_

 _Eren membanting pintu yang terbuat dari kayuitu dan pergi dari kediamanannya. Dengan langkah kaki yang cepat Eren pergi dan tak punya arah. Tak sadar kalau pipinya sudah dialiri dengan air matanya sendiri. Si bocah manis menangis karena tak kuat lagi menahan emosi yang sudah membakar hatinya sendiri. Sambil menangis tak lupa ia mengutuk Jean yang sudah menambah kekacauan dalam keluarga nya ini._

* * *

Jadilah sekarang Eren yang sedang tidur pulas di kamar Armin. Kamar ini memang sangat nyaman baginya. Armin keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah rapih dengan seragam sekolahnya. Dia menghampiri Eren sambil tersenyum dan mengusap kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Eren ayo bangun.."

Eren diam tak menjawab, masih hanyut dalam mimpinya. Armin menatap wajah Eren. Wajah Eren tenang dan terlihat manis sekali dia jadi tak tega dibuatnya. Kemudian Armin menghela nafas dan pergi meninggalkan Eren menuju sekolah.

Armin Arlert adalah cucu kesayangan dari seorang pengusaha berlian ternama di negara ini. Dia hanya tinggal berdua di Tokyo bersama Kakeknya. Armin mendiami sebuah rumah besar dan mewah yang terletak di Azabu, sebuah kawasan dimana banyak permukiman mewah berdiri.

Kakek Armin menjual dan menyediakan berbagai macam permata dari yang bentuknya benar-benar murni batu sampai yang sudah dalam bentuk perhiasan. Tak jarang Kakek Armin terjun langsung untuk mencari batu-batu permatanya itu. Karena itu, Kakek jarang ada di rumah. Kakek Armin juga kenal baik dengan Eren dan Ibunya.

Di rumah sebesar ini, Armin tidak menyewa pembantu. Ia mengerjakan semua sendiri dan mengurus kebunnya sendiri. Terkadang ada juga keluarga jauh yang mengunjungi rumahnya. Armin sudah mandiri sedari kecil. Karena itu, Armin senang karena sekarang Eren tinggal bersamanya di rumah besarnya ini.

Tadi sebelum berangkat, Armin diam-diam kembali ke kamar hanya untuk melihat ukuran baju,celana dan sepatu Eren. Armin senang sekali berbelanja pakaian untuk Eren. Kalau ditanya mengapa pasti Armin menjawabnya sebagai latihan untuk menjadi 'desainer'. Ya, Armin bercita-cita ingin menjadi desainer. Dia juga kerap kali menggunakan Eren sebagai manekinnya karena postur tubuh Eren yang tinggi semampai.

Armin pergi menuju sekolah diantar pak supir. Ia sudah tidak sabar sore nanti, ingin cepat-cepat belanja untuk Eren.

.

* * *

Haloo semuaa,

akhirnyaa saya bisa menyelesaikaan chapter ketigaa inii..

sebelumnya saya minta maaf untuk chapter sebelumnyaa, yang singkat, yang acak adul, yang tidak jelas dsb :(( kedepannya akan saya perbaikii berdasar juga dengan review yang kalian berii (pastii dongg reviewnyaa ku bacaa hh).. dan maaf jugaa ceritanyaa akan sedikit saya ubaah..

saya nulisnya memang saat itu sedang sibuk nggak fokus dan terburu-buru hehehh, mohon dimaafkan yaaaa

semoga chapter kali ini nggak mengecewakan banget(?) dan semoga terhibur yaa..

Terima kasiih sudah mau membacaa dan mereview cerita inii jugaa yang udah mau nungguin saya update hehee..


	4. Chapter 4

Antipode

.

Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger

.

Chapter 4

Jadenumb, 2018

* * *

Sedikit mengulang chapter-chapter sebelumnya

((karena ini sudah dua tahun tidak dilanjutkan, maaf sekali teman-teman TT-TT))

Di awal cerita Eren sering mangkal didepan emperan toko dekat kantornya Levi karena diusir dari rumah oleh ayahnya. Karena ketahuan mengunjungi bar homo dengan niatan baik ingin menemani Jean. Setelah itu Eren menggembel dan ditemukan oleh Armin, sahabatnya dari sekolah dasar kemudian ditampung sampai saat ini.

.

Eren bangkit sambil mengusap perutnya yang tidak gatal. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan namun yang dicari tentu tidak ditemukan.

Eren kembali menguap kemudian berjalan keluar kamar Armin. Sebenarnya ia heran, padahal Armin kan punya empat kamar di rumah ini. Tetapi kenapa dia disuruh tidur di lantai dengan kasur lipatnya itu? Biasanya pula Armin menyuruhnya untuk tidur bersama satu ranjang di kamarnya.

Ya sudahlah pikirnya. Tidur dibawah naungan atappun sudah sangat disyukuri Eren.

Dia berjalan menyusuri koridor. Kedua sisi tembok koridor hampir terisi penuh oleh karya seni baik dua maupun tiga dimensi. Yang tentu bernilai fantastis. Sejenak Eren merasa dia sedang berkunjung ke galeri nasional.

Ada satu lukisan yang menarik hati. Sebuah lukisan yang ukurannya agak besar, dipajang dengan gagah di persimpangan akhir koridor. Lukisan yang memuat seorang laki-laki berpakaian tentara, tepatnya seorang jendral, sedang berdiri tegap dengan tatapan begitu jantan kearah kamera.

Rambut hitam legamnya dipotong cepak. Tak lupa ia kenakan sebuah baret berwarna hitam, tanda bahwa ia perwira militer sungguhan. Kedua kantung matanya terlihat jelas kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat kesi.

Seketika dadanya berdegup kencang saat menyadari bahwa potret ini mirip sekali dengan sosok Levi Acke-

Eren menampar pipinya. Kenapa ia jadi kepikiran tentang om-om yang kemarin ditemui itu?

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian kembali berjalan menuju dapur.

Lekas ia membuka lemari pendingin dan tada! Seperti yang ia duga, kulkas Armin penuh dengan boks-boks bening yang berisi makanan-makanan lezat.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Eren merasa beruntung benar punya sahabat seperti Armin. Bocah itu tersenyum sumringah menatap seluruh kotak tersebut.

Kini Eren telah duduk manis di kursi dengan berbagai macam jenis hidangan didepannya. Dia mulai mencaplok semua yang bisa diraih sampai perutnya kenyang menggembung.

Setelah bahan bakar terisi penuh, Eren si pemalas kembali menguap. Dengan kesadaran diri ia membersihkan dan mencuci semua perabotan yang tadi ia gunakan sebelum kembali ke kamar.

Sekarang hampir pukul dua sore. Eren sudah pula membersihkan tubuhnya. Dia meminjam kaus milik Armin yang tentu jika melekat pada tubuhnya akan terasa begitu sempit nan ketat.

Eren rebahan diatas kasur empuk Armin. Sungguh bosan sekali hanya disuruh diam menunggu si pemilik rumah kembali. Akhirnya terbesit niat iseng dari dalam dirinya. Eren iseng buka-buka lemari kecil yang terdapat di kedua sisi tempat tidur.

Dibukanya laci paling atas. Eren menaikkan kedua alisnya saat melihat sebuah kotak kardus yang berisi 'sesuatu' terbungkus oleh plastik bening. Ia menerawang benda tersebut. Bentuknya aneh, Eren berasumsi kalau benda ini terbuat dari karet. Nyatanya memang betul benda ini dibuat dari karet.

Dalam kardus itu ada pula sebuah botol cairan tak berwarna yang beraroma blueberry yang juga menjadi buah favorit Armin.

Eren mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti. Kepalanya menjadi pening memikirkan ini semua. Apa fungsi benda-benda ini dan kenapa Armin punya barang aneh seperti ini.

"Astaga Eren?! Dari mana kau temukan benda itu?" Eren menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihatlah Armin berdiri di depan pintu dengan mata terbelalak terkejut melihat apa yang sedang Eren lakukan. Setelahnya melempar tas punggungnya asal dan menerjang Eren.

"Aduh Armin, santai saja dong! aku kan cuma lihat-lihat saja. Memangnya barang ini untuk apa sih? Kenapa kau kaget sekali kalau aku menemukan benda ini." Kata Eren kesal.

"Sudahlah Eren, kembalikan benda itu padaku.." Armin merebut botol tersebut dari tangan Eren. Eren hanya menatap bingung.

Si bocah berambut pirang ini memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengajak Eren untuk pergi berbelanja pakaian. Tentu bocah yang satunya lagi langsung mengangguk setuju lantaran telah bosan berjam-jam terkurung di dalam rumah. Sebelum keluar Armin meminjamkan kemeja kakek untuk Eren.

Dengan menumpangi mobil hitam keluaran _Mercedes-Benz_ terbaru tentu dengan disupiri oleh pak supir, Eren dan Armin si dua sejoli melenggang pergi menuju daerah pusat perbelanjaan elit Tokyo. Saat di perjalanan Armin bercerita tentang hari-harinya selama di sekolah. Seberapa bosan dia di kelas tanpa ocehan Eren, seberapa menyebalkan ketika Jean _and the genk's_ mencemeeh sahabatnya itu. Melebih-lebihkan atas kejadian yang telah terjadi beberapa waktu kemarin. Tentang Eren yang pergi ke klub homo kemudian _diusili_ oleh om-om.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di bahu jalan kemudian keluarlah kedua bocah yang berjalan beriringan sambil terus mengoceh. Sudah serasa seperti di pasar jika Eren dan Armin disatukan di satu tempat

Eren sore ini pergi mengenakan kemeja putih besar milik kakek Armin. Dipadukan dengan celana kulit hitam sempit punya Armin. Saat tadi berkaca di depan cermin besar, Eren sekarang mengerti mengapa dirinya kerap kali jadi mangsa para paman-paman. Bokong subur, paha montok kaki jenjang, kulit cokelat manis nan eksotis (walaupun kebanyakan orang mengkategorikan ini sebagai hitam dekil) oh tentu saja jangan lupakan manik hijau gemerlapnya yang tidak akan kalian temukan dimana pun.

Kedua bocah riang gembira memasuki toko-toko pakaian bermerek dengan langkah ringan. Tentu pakaian yang sudah dibeli telah diserahkan terlebih dahulu pada pak supir yang mengintili dari belakang. Hanya tinggal menggesek kartu ajaib berwarna hitam, dijamin segalanya akan beres tanpa harus membawa uang tunai kemana-mana.

Eren dan Armin mengakhiri hari dengan makan malam di sebuah restoran yang biasa-biasa saja. Terjadi perdebatan sedikit antara keduanya. Eren ingin makan di warung atau restoran sederhana saja. Restoran yang tidak mewah, yang tidak mengharuskan pelanggannya memakai pakaian formal dahulu baru bisa makan disana. Sedangkan Armin, tentu tidak biasa dengan hal seperti ini.

Kata Eren hari ini sudah cukup menghambur-hamburkan uangnya.

Dari kecil Armin memang sudah terbiasa hidup enak. Setiap hari mengenakan pakaian rancangan desainer ternama. Pulang pergi selalu dijemput dan diantar pak supir menaiki mobil mahal. Belanja juga tinggal gesek sana sini, beres. Armin memang suka kemewahan, namun demi sahabat kecilnya itu, Armin rela menurunkan rasa egonya.

Bocah berkepala cokelat itu memilih restoran suki dan barbekiu yang terletak tak jauh dari distrik perbelanjaan yang mereka singgahi sebelum datang kesini. Tergoda akibat spanduk yang bertuliskan _"All You Can Eat hanya 1000 yen!"_ dan akhirnya kedua anak ini dapat tempat dan duduk lesehan beralaskan bantal bokong tepos.

Kalau Eren sih biasa-biasa saja, tidak merasa sedikitpun terganggu dengan bantal tepos itu. Tetapi Armin yang sama memiliki bokong agak tepos merasa sedikit pegal dan tidak nyaman. Armin sebetulnya sudah mau komplen. Tetapi karena melihat wajah sumringah temannya itu, ia hanya menyesap _Ocha_ dinginnya lamat-lamat.

Ternyata makanan dan minuman disini tak seburuk yang dibayangkan. Malahan sedikit jauh dari ekspektasi. Nyatanya makanan disini terasa lezat dan enak walau tempatnya ramai riuh dipenuhi suara tawa canda para pengunjung. Hati Armin kembali terasa hangat, karena Eren kembali menyadarkan bahwa uang tak bisa membeli segalanya. Apalagi cinta.

Setelah tambah beberapa porsi dan beberapa kaleng soda, keduanya kini duduk di bangku yang terletak di depan restoran, menunggu pak supir untuk datang menjemput. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul sembilan. Perut Armin menggelegar ingin memuntahkan isinya. Lantas si anak berambut pirang itu izin ke Eren untuk kembali masuk kedalam restoran untuk buang hajat.

Eren hanya tertawa ringan kemudian mengusir sahabatnya itu. Tinggallah Eren sendiri duduk di bangku. Bengong menatap langit malam sambil menggerakkan kedua kaki secara bergantian terus menerus. Kalau dipikir-pikir, hidupnya ini terasa begitu absurd.

Eren mulai membuat rekapitulasi tentang kehidupannya akhir-akhir ini.

Rasanya tak lama lalu dirinya sempat berhari-hari jadi gelandangan yang tidurnya di emperan toko. Kemudian bertemu dengan seorang pangeran ganteng tapi sudah setengah tua dan pendek. Pula bertemu dengan seorang wanita aneh penggemar setia ponco yang tak lain adalah teman si pangeran itu.

Dan sekarang ia mendapati dirinya sendiri tengah duduk dengan perut gembul kekenyangan sehabis ditrakir dan menemani Armin belanja pakaian mahal. Kepalanya terasa pening kembali karena memikirkan hal yang rumit. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pikiran dengan cara menghitung kendaraan yang lewat di jalan raya ini. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan untuk membunuh waktu.

Samar-samar terdengar langkahan kaki dari beberapa pasang kaki dan suara ocehan wanita.

Eren tak begitu peduli karena sedang asyik menghitung kendaraan yang berlalu lalang tanpa henti. Sampai kedua belah bibir ranumn itu melongo saking khusyuknya. Kedua maniknya berbinar-binar. Eren sungguh manis sekali.

"Oh oh oh, lihat apa yang kita temukan disini! Levi cepat lihat kemari!" Wanita berkepala cokelat tua nyaris hitam itu mensikut lelaki pucat disebelahnya yang tengah sibuk bermain ponsel. Yang disikut tentu sangat merasa terganggu.

"Apa lagi si- Eren...?" Bocah manis yang sedang melongo reflek mengedikkan bahu kemudian menoleh kearah sumber suara. Kedua netra sewarna batu zamrud itu pun ikut terlonjak terkejut menyadari siapa pemilik suara bariton tersebut.

Terlihat segerombolan yang terdiri atas beberapa orang yang seluruhnya mengenakan pakaian formal dan lagi-lagi terlihat mahal. Beberapanya sudah Eren kenali. Tentu ada si laki-laki pendek setengah tua yang sedari kemarin Eren ceritakan melulu, kemudian ada wanita penggila ponco, dan laki-laki bertubuh tegap berkepala pirang dan ditata klinis yang paling tinggi sendiri diantara yang lain.

Selanjutnya ada wanita bersurai cokelat madu sebahu dan disampingnya ada laki-laki yang pula punya paras rupawan berambut pirang pula ynag baru dilihat oleh Eren.

Jantung Eren sontak kembali berdegup tak karuan. Pipinya memunculkan semburat merah sambil mengucapkan 'Tuan Levi' tanpa bersuara.

"Cihuy hari ini makan gratis lagi nih.." Goda laki-laki si tubuh tegap dengan seringaian terpampang di bibirnya.

Wanita bersurai cokelat madu hanya diam menatap Levi yang sekarang maju paling depan untuk menyamperi si bocah berkulit sawo matang yang tengah salah tingkah. Hanji dan Erwin menatap satu sama lain secara bersamaan dengan seringaian masing-masing di kedua wajah.

"Eren, sedang apa sendirian malam-malam begini?"

Eren. Eren. Levi senang sekali menyebut nama itu. Rasanya pelafalan kata 'Eren' adalah yang paling indah dan 'enak' untuk disebut.

"A-aku sedang menunggu teman tuan.. temanku sedang buang hajat di dalam restoran ini- maksudku di dalam toilet restoran ini.." kata Eren polos, tak berani menatap sepasang manik obsidian yang tengah menerkamnya bulat-bulat saat ini.

Sayangnya Levi tidak suka jika sedang berbicara, lawan mainnya tidak menatap di kedua belah mata. Lantas pemuda setengah baya itu mengulurkan tangan, lagi curi kesempatan dalam kesempitan, meraih dagu Eren dengan jari yang sama pucat dengan wajahnya.

Akhirnya, Levi setelah sekian lama, memuji Tuhan dalam hati. Berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah menciptakan sesosok makhluk paling indah di muka bumi ini,serunya berlebihan dalam hati. Ingin sekali Levi membelikan Hanji sebuah ponco sebagai wujud rasa terima kasih sudah mengajak makan di restoran ini.

Nafas Eren tercekat. Detak jantung kian berdentum tak karuan. Manik hijaunya membulat sempurna. Mendapati reaksi yang didapat, Levi menyeringai. Eren menenggak ludah lamat-lamat. Dia pikir, Levi bertambah tampan jika dilihat dari dekat sekali seperti ini.

"Cepat pulang nak, besok sekolah." Hanji kecewa menyoraki dari kejauhan. Dikiranya Levi mau bilang apa gitu, sesuatu yang romantis seperti _'Jangan pulang malam, bahaya anak manis sepertimu nanti diculik serigala.'_ Iya memang betul, serigala yang kurang tinggi tetapi. Atau _'Hei Eren, mari om antar pulang-'_ Hanji sudah kesenangan duluan membayangkan hal-hal yang akan terjadi jika Levi berhasil membawa pulang Eren.

Levi mengacak-acak surai lembut Eren dengan senyuman tipis terpoles di wajah rupawannya. Eren menatap bingung lelaki didepannya yang kini melanjutkan perjalanannya memasuki restoran. Disusuli dengan erangan kecewa oleh para penonton dibelakang. Khususnya Nyonya Hanji yang begitu kecewa momen manis nan lucu ini harus berakhir begitu cepat.

Hanji lewat dengan Erwin saling bergandengan lengan. Keduanya tersenyum kearah Eren disertai lambaian tangan. Disusul oleh si wanita berambut sebahu yang tampak diam saja tak mengacuhkan Eren. Lain hal dengan pemuda bersurai pirang yang tersenyum manis kearah Eren. Dibalas Eren dengan hal serupa.

Sebelum masuk Levi kembali mengucapkan kalimat ambigu.

"Dan jangan berpakaian seperti itu Eren. Kau menggoda pemangsamu, tahu."

Hanji girang memukul-mukul pundak Erwin semangat. Erwin hanya menyeringai menahan tawa. Yang lainnya masih kebingungan dengan siapa sosok Eren sebetulnya. Akhirnya seluruh rombongan masuk kedalam resto meninggalkan Eren yang kesulitan mencerna kalimat dari Levi.

Memangnya apa yang salah dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan? Panjang dari kemeja ini juga menutupi bokongnya. Pun Levi juga tak bisa melihat pantatnya karena sedang duduk.

Lantas apa yang menjadi penyebab Levi berkata seperti itu? Eren menundukkan kepala. Melihat kemeja putih longgar tak dikancing satu yang cukup tegas untuk menampakkan tulang selangka serta kulit sawo matang mulus tanpa bercak. Sontak si bocah berkepala cokelat ini memerah, menutup dan mengancinginya sampai kancing teratas.

Entah sejak kapan Eren jadi gampang tersipu seperti ini. Padahal Eren ini terkenal sebagai anak yang cuek bebek dan bengal tak suka dinasihati. Namun kalau Levi yang bilang, pasti langsung dituruti.

"Haah, lega sekali rasanya.." Armin melangkah mendekati Eren sambil mengelus-elus perut gepengnya. Terkejut melihat sahabatnya yang berpipi merah menatap kosong.

"Oh? Eren apa kau sakit? Kenapa merah sekali pipimu." Armin mengulurkan tangan berniat untuk menyentuh kening Eren. Namun terlebih dahulu tangan tersebut digenggam oleh Eren.

"Armin ayo kita pulang sekarang, besok sekolah."

Armin membiarkan Eren menyeret lengannya menuju mobil jemputan pak upir yang sudah terparkir sedari tadi. Kemudian mengedikkan bahunya tak ambil pusing.

Eren duduk diam di dalam mobil menyusuri jalanan kota yang agak lengang. Dibenaknya terus terbayang tampang si tuan rupawan yang kemarin baik sekali telah meminjamkan jas kepadanya. Bocah itu berpendapat bahwa suara Levi begitu seksi ketika menyebut namany-

Eren menampar pipinya sendiri. Seraya rona merah yang merambat naik kembali ke permukaan.

Armin diam saja. Sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan aneh Eren.

Hari ini berjalan mulus semulus dada Eren dengan kedua tonjolan ranum sewarna biji kopi di kedua sisi.

* * *

Halo semuaa,

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf kepada teman-teman karena kurang lebih sudah dua tahun saya meninggalkan fic ini TT_TT

selama dua tahun itu juga saya betul-betul tidak bersemangat menulis tentang Levi dan Eren ((maafkan sy levi eren))

Dan kemarin saya baru saja menemukan cahaya ilahi(?) untuk melanjutkan fic inii

tetapi nggak tahu masih bisa dinikmati atau tidak fic ini setelah mangkir dua tahun TT_TT

saya betul-betul minta maaf untuk teman-teman yang suka dan menunggu update-an dari Antipode.. ((deep bow))

mulai sekarang akan saya usahakan untuk mengupdate cerita ini seperti cerita saya yang lain.

sebetulnya saya juga tidak yakin masih ada yang menunggu fic ini atau tidak tapi belum lama ini saya dapet satu review di tahun 2018 untuk Antipode! terima kasih Lennet-kun, ini fics nya akan lanjut kook heheh

dan juga saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada teman-teman lainnyaa yang sudah mau memberi review atau sekadar mampir :D

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :)


End file.
